


Scared

by flowercrowncurls



Series: Band Bonding [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Excessive Swearing, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, OT4, Protective Michael, Scared Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrowncurls/pseuds/flowercrowncurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton still doesn't like anything scary.  Has never liked anything scary.  Will probably never like anything scary.  </p>
<p>But he apparently doesn't know how to speak up either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same Universe as the previous story but they aren't in any sort of order. Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.

Ashton feels the betrayal like a slap across the face as he stares wide-eyed at the movie case in Luke’s hand. Luke’s Movie Night picks have always been safe, he’s never had to think about making sure he’s free, because Luke generally picks animated movies or fun for the whole family sort of films. The youngest is a sap at heart, completely head over heels for all those feel good happy ending plot lines. It’s a point of teasing for Michael, one he loves to prod and poke at every chance he gets. But, Ashton finds it endearing that even at 18 Luke still finds Disney engaging and enjoyable. 

Ashton silently wants for Luke to stay that way, unchanged by the ways of the world, for as long as possible. He doesn’t think it’s all that likely to last much longer, but he hopes anyways that it will. And Ashton isn’t about to lie he’s seen a lot of wicked good Disney movies recently. And the classics will always be that, Classic - timeless even, regardless of what Michael’s loud mouth has to say on the subject. 

But Luke has somehow thrown all Ashton's cinematic theories about the boy out the window because instead of Disney the boy has clutched between his fingers a movie that is more than likely going to give Ashton nightmares for weeks on end. He can already tell he’s not going to be getting any sleep for days, he’s probably going to spend endless nights jumping at every little noise the house makes in the dead of the night. He can already feel the anxiety welling up at the base of his skull, spreading out over his shoulders in the form of tension, crawling up the back of his neck and pressing into his temples. 

He’s going to get a headache, is already halfway there and it’s barely been a minute. He’s looking less and less forward to this entire night, because he knows he’s going to be spending the next two hours trying not to cry or scream or jump or run from the room. 

Ashton hates feeling scared almost more than anything in the world, but he thinks he might just hate disappointing any of his boys more. 

So he starts to feel small, young even, as he stares at the blank screen of the TV while Luke fiddles with Michael’s precious DVD player. Ashton is a little surprised Michael hasn’t gotten up to slap at the boy’s hands, but that probably has more to do with Michael's overall laziness than anything else. Ashton is pretty sure that Michael would spend days and days just lying about if he could get away with it. 

Actually he is one hundred percent positive that Michael would literally do nothing if given the opportunity. 

Ashton hates his life a little bit when Luke cheers in triumph and tries to keep the anger from his face when Luke’s beaming face comes into focus. He’s suddenly too close, crawling up into Ashton’s space and his nose is practically brushing against Ashton’s causing the older boy to startle and lean back into the couch, mouth twisting in annoyance as Luke laughs loudly. His face is open and bright and painfully young for a moment, Ashton sort of wants to knock the heel of his palm into the center of Luke’s chest, knock the air out of his lungs - but he doesn’t. Instead he frowns and shoulders the boy away from him. 

“Man up,” Michael says, fist knocking into his shoulder as he makes his way behind the couch towards the chair, like that’s at all helpful to the situation at all. Ashton sort of wants to punch him in the face, along with Luke who is now sprawling across the floor still laughing, apparently finding the whole situation all too entertaining. He really can’t decide which one he wants to hit more. 

“Boo!” Calum yells, mouth brushing against Ashton’s ear. Ashton jumps from the couch, arms flailing out from his sides and almost smacking Calum across the cheek - for half a second he really wishes he had. His face is a flushed mess of embarrassment and rage. He decides then that he wants to punch Calum the most. He curls his fingers into a fist and contemplates how pissed off the other boy would be if he actually did deck him and how much he’d have to pull his punch not to cause any serious or permanent damage to the other’s face. 

But the moment passes as Calum dances away, brown eyes bright with mischief as he throws himself across Michael’s lap causing the boy to spill half of his popcorn. 

“Dick!” Michael yells, getting Calum into a headlock and pulling at the boy’s hair. 

“Ouch, motherfucker!” Calum whines, twisting and wiggling in Michael’s lap trying to get free, jamming as many limbs into Michael’s stomach as he can manage. “Lemme go you bastard.” 

“Say sorry!” Michael counters, pulling harder on his hair when Calum refuses. Calum wiggles so much he goes tumbling from Michael’s lap inches away from bashing his head into the corner of the coffee table as he goes. Ashton’s heart is in his throat as he watches the boy twist and fall, moving to the other without thinking, bending down and brushing his hand over Calum’s face as the boy grimaces. 

“Alright?” 

“I - Yeah,” Calum wheezes, wind knocked out of him as he reaches for Ashton’s hand, going easily as the other pulls him to his feet. He curls up into Ashton’s arm for a moment, rubbing his nose against the older boy’s shoulder. “Don’t think anything is broken,” his voice shakes slightly and Ashton can tell he was startled, by the way his fingers curl into the back of Ashton's shirt for a few long seconds before they unclench and slide away. Calum presses a fleeting kiss across the curve of Ashton’s jaw before moving away to stretch his limbs out. 

“Sorry,” Michael says softly, eyes downcast as he brushes at the popcorn spread over his lap but the flush to his cheeks and the downturn to his mouth has Ashton locking back the lecture on the tip of his tongue. He sighs, rubbing his hand over his face and then migrating into the kitchen. He just needs a moment, a second to breathe and think and get himself together - maybe a few more just to psych himself up. 

He counts from 1 to 10, tapping his fingers against the counter and trying not to completely freak out. He’s a little concerned, he knows he’s told the boys once upon a time that he really doesn’t do well with legitimately scary movies - he’s not sure if they’ve forgotten, or maybe just assume he’s gotten past it, it probably has been almost two years since then. 

He’s 21 now, you’d think he’d be able to handle some stupid fake horror film but he knows he won’t be able to. He should just tell them, it’s simple really - Michael might make a comment or too about him being a baby but he knows Luke would pick a different movie easily. He should just say something but he’s really not sure he can. 

“Alright?” Luke murmurs, shuffling quietly up to Ashton, curling carefully around the older boy when he jumps. “Sorry, just me.” 

“Lucas,” Ashton sighs, sounding far too tired for 8PM. Luke doesn’t say anything, just rubs their cheeks together, giggling at the way Ashton’s prickles across his own. Ashton feels himself relax a little, muscle by muscle. Luke never stops giggling against his cheek and rubbing his fingers over Ashton’s stomach. 

“Can you make me tea?” 

“Make your own.” Ashton pinches at Luke’s arm, laughing when the boy digs his fingers in, tickling softly. 

“You make it best, though.” Luke bites at Ashton's cheek, watching as it dimples when he smiles. “Please?” 

“Yeah yeah,” Ashton waves the boy away, dragging himself around the counter to heat the kettle. 

“Thanks Ash.” Luke leans against the counter, watching the older boy shuffle easily around the kitchen, nearly silent in everything he does. How graceful he manages to be surprises Luke, but he isn’t sure why - because Ashton seems to always be graceful at everything he does. He trades the older boy a bright smile and a soft kiss for the cup of warm tea. “Thanks.” 

“Welcome Lukey,” Ashton leans up for another kiss, laughing when Luke presses a handful of pecks against his mouth before pulling back. There’s mischief written so plainly across his face that Ashton wishes would never vanish, Luke’s youthful exuberance has always been one of his favorite things about the younger boy. 

“Better get back, Calum’s probably whining. Or Mikey’s killed him…” Luke’s voice trails off as he leaves the room, face scrunched up like he’s worried Michael might have actually killed Calum. Ashton takes a few moments to clean up, then a few more just because he doesn’t feel nearly ready enough for the next hours of what is sure to be torture. 

He returns to Luke back at the TV frowning as he fiddles with a remote, Calum is kicking at Michael whining about wanting some of the popcorn while the other is pointedly ignoring him and shoving handfuls of the food into his mouth. 

Ashton rolls his eyes. He swears he’s in a band with actual children.

“Cut it out,” he huffs, slapping at Calum’s foot until he moves towards the other end of the couch with a pout, leaving Michael alone. Ashton sighs, annoyed and worried and trying not to freak himself out before they’ve even gotten to the menu screen. He freezes for a long second but then Michael is starting to look at him funny so he falls down onto the couch in a huff. His limbs flop against the cushions. He groans when Calum crawls closer and curls up right beside him, practically on top of him, nuzzling and shoving and wiggling his way into Ashton’s arms. 

Calum’s always been a needy cuddlier, pushing himself into everyone’s space whether they wanted him there or not. It’s hard to say no to the boy when he looks up at you with big brown puppy dog eyes and a plush pink pout. Ashton rolls his shoulders, ignores Calum as he wiggles around until he gets comfortable. Luke’s feet falling over the top of them, his toes wiggling against Ashton’s thigh. Calum's tanned fingers curl around the pale flesh of Luke’s ankle, brushing over the soft skin there. 

“Forgot the light,” Luke huffs just as he’s gotten comfortable, looking behind him forlornly at the switch that’s definitely out of reach. Ashton half wants the light to stay on because he thinks he might not get as freaked out, but he also half wants the cover the darkness of turning it off would supply. He’s still caught up in the internal debate when Michael throws himself from his chair, making a show of stomping across the room and slapping the switch off. 

“Fucking babies,” Michael mutters, tripping when Luke throws his arm out at the boy’s knees in retaliation. 

“Not a baby.” Luke complains, smashing the menu button on the remote trying to skip the onslaught of trailers. 

“You have to hold it down,” Michael offers, still standing near Luke his gaze shifting between the couch and the chair he’d been previously curled up in. Ashton watches Michael discreetly, sees it the second the boy decides to get in on the cuddles forgoing both his popcorn and the comfort of having his own chair, his own space. Michael crawls over Luke’s legs, shoving at Calum until the boy slides closer to Luke and then carefully pushing Ashton along as well. 

Ashton makes a show of protesting, but moves away from the arm of the couch to settle into the middle with Calum, laughing when Michael literally steps over him almost hitting him in the side of the head with his knee as he loses his balance. He settles beside Ashton, throwing his arm across the back of the couch and kicking his legs out, heels settling on the coffee table. He grabs the blanket, draping it over his legs before dragging it further and settling it over Ashton as well. Ashton shivers when the soft pad of Michael’s thumb brushes against the back of his neck. 

“There a reason you didn’t want to sit over here,” Luke complains, kicking his foot at Michael’s stomach. Ashton pinches at Luke’s calf, making the boy whine and shoot him a wounded look that he returns with an arched eyebrow. 

“You tried to trip me.” 

“Called me a baby.”

“Called all of you fucking babies,” Michael corrects. 

“You are a baby,” Calum mutters, slapping at Luke’s hand that reaches towards his side. “Don’t fucking tickle me either.” 

“Stop cursing,” Ashton sighs out, feeling 20 years older than he actually is. They quiet down for a moment but then Luke is wiggling his fingers into Calum’s side and Calum is slapping at his hands again and kicking at him with his own feet, causing Luke’s heel to knock into Michael’s hip who retaliates by pulling on Calum’s hair. 

He feels the exasperation settling in the pit of his stomach and it mixes with the anxiety unsettling him further. He feels trapped, fidgeting where he’s sinking down into the couch Michael’s arm around his shoulders, fingers now fiddling with his curls as Luke finally gives up and Calum quits squirming all over the place. Calum snuggles back into his other side as he pokes at Luke’s legs that are spread out across the whole of them, the younger boy now ignoring Calum. 

“Alright?” Michael asks when Ashton jumps at the sound of the movie starting, he has no clue what the movie is actually even about but he knows it’s going to be something he’s scared of. Ashton shrugs, wiggles around even though he knows he isn’t going to be fully comfortable no matter how much he moves. 

Calum grumbles when Ashton moves again, leaning the other way and snuggling up with Luke at the other end of the couch instead. Ashton gets another set of feet knocking into his hip before they curl with Luke’s and settle over his lap. Ashton doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he settles them awkwardly over his chest, fingers drumming as he watches the movie start. 

He jumps before anything has really even happened, startled by the sound of Luke dropping his water battle onto the floor. 

“Are you scared?” Michael whispers, startling Ashton yet again. And Ashton has words of denial on the tip of his tongue because Michael loves to tease them all, but Michael sounds seriously concerned so Ashton tilts his head to look up at the younger boy instead. He finds Michael’s pale green eyes trained on his face, glowing softly in the dim light of the TV screen. His hand lifts and brushes over the curve of Ashton’s cheek, and he knows he doesn’t have to tell Michael he’s afraid, that it’s easily recognizable on every single feature of his face. “Why didn’t you say something before?” 

Ashton shrugs then, he isn’t entirely sure. He’s always just backed out on Michael’s nights to pick, blaming this or that or sickness or anything to just get out of it because Michael loves Horror films and he doesn’t want the boys to miss out on it just because he’s a baby about them. And Luke, young sweet Luke is growing up it seems because it’s the first time that Ashton knows the boy has ever not picked a Disney movie on movie night. And he just - he really didn’t want to ruin anything, for anyone. Michael taps at his cheek, drawing Ashton out of his thoughts. 

“I’m ‘kay,” Ashton whispers, breathing deeply at the creepy music that starts up on the screen. He closes his eyes but turns his head back in the direction of the screen, maybe he just won’t watch anything. 

“You’re missing it!” Calum hisses, kicking at Ashton’s hip. The older boy opens his eyes instantly, fingers curling tightly into the fabric of his shirt, shaking and white knuckled as he tries to convince himself he’s fine, he’s okay, he’s so not going to cry or scream. 

“No,” Michael whispers, pulling Ashton’s head down against his shoulder. He moves for a moment, curling Ashton in closer to him and angling himself diagonally. He hooks Ashton in, presses the boy’s head into his neck and holds him there as he fidgets. “Don’t watch.” 

“O-kay,” Ashton murmurs, but the volume of it is lost into Michael’s skin. 

“Shhh!” Calum complains, even though there is no way he actually heard anything they’d said. Ashton startles when the boy kicks at his hip again, whining softly because it’s going to start to bruise soon if him and Luke keep doing that. 

“Cut that out!” Michael snaps, glaring at Calum and slapping at his feet. The boy looks confused for a moment, before his eyes drift to Ashton who’s huddled up into Michael. Calum pulls his legs away, whispering for Luke to do the same. The youngest whines, but does as he’s told without taking his attention away from the movie playing. They curl up on one side instead of sprawled across and Michael smiles softly, turning back to the movie and carding his fingers through Ashton’s hair. 

The girl in the movie screams a few moments later and Ashton jumps so much his head knocks into Michael chin painfully. He whines, rubbing at the top of his head as Michael pulls away to rub at his own chin. 

“Fuck,” Michael curses. 

“Sorry,” Ashton breathes out, barely even a whisper. Fingers shaking as they curl tighter into Michael’s shirt. 

“Come on,” Michael says, pulling at Ashton as he stands from the couch. Ashton moves easily, too easily and Michael is frowning as he maneuvers them around the back of the couch and towards the stairs. 

“Wait!” Luke cries out, pausing the movie and looking over at the pair with wide eyes. “Where are you going?” 

“Ashton’s not feeling very good,” Michael says, rubbing at Ashton’s back as the older boy curls in tighter, hiding his red face into the curve of Michael’s neck. Luke frowns slowly, climbing to his feet and shuffling across the room. He wraps himself around Ashton and Michael, nuzzling into Ashton’s hair and pressing kisses against his temple. 

Michael shares a look with Calum, the boy smiles softly and Michael knows he won’t tell Luke the real reason they’re leaving because the younger boy will just somehow manage to blame himself and get upset about the whole thing. 

“Feel better, love you.” Luke murmurs, finally prying himself away from the boys and making his way back to Calum. “Should we wait for you Mikey?” Ashton whines softly, his hold on Michael tightening before he can stop himself. 

“No, I’m going to stay with Ash. I’m a bit tired anyways.” Michael makes a show of yawning, and it almost painfully obvious how fake it is. Calum shoots him an annoyed look, rolling his eyes but he’s patting distractedly at Luke’s hair now and it gets the youngest to stop frowning. 

“You think they’re actually sneaking off to have sex?” Luke whispers as Michael tries to keep himself from laughing out loud as he helps Ashton up the stairs. He can hear the sound of Calum smacking the boy on the back of the head and Luke’s annoyed whine a few seconds laughter.


End file.
